Movie Monday
by LightAngel2134
Summary: Marik and Bakura decide to watch a movie together. But what happens when the movie turns out to be what they don't expect at all? Read and find out! PS: This fic is based on YGOTAS and Thiefshipping. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Movie Monday

Chapter 1

From the window, the sun could be seen setting in the west, turning into dusk. A certain long silver haired teen was already curled up in bed, though he had no intensions of turning in early. On the contrary he was just trying to get comfortable. You see, because of all the stress his pretty yet often air-headed companion Marik put him through, Bakura finally submitted into seeing a therapist for anger management.

His host Ryou had suggested it before, but Bakura's pride would not allow himself to stoop down so low as to lie down in a lounge chair and talk about his…though he cringed at the very thought…feelings. However he finally crumbled after Marik's last evil council; the dream he'd had during the last meeting had disturbed him, and he had finally had enough of Marik's antics. Sock related chaos was the last straw for him. So after a split second decision, Bakura finally signed up for a session with a therapist he had only seen in a Dex telephone book he had randomly flipped through. The session didn't come cheap, but he had the money (he used Ryou's money, he knew his debit card pin), and if things didn't work out, he could always send the buggering psychologist to the shadow realm.

Well after a tedious session with a doctor that just jotted down notes the whole time (Bakura was convinced that he was playing tic-tac-toe with himself the whole time), and nodded, agreeing with everything he said; Bakura felt strangely better. Perhaps being able to vent like that was able to put his mind at ease again; even if the therapist hadn't been listening to him the whole time. But once the session had ended, the Therapist finally confirmed that he had been listening by giving Bakura some advice for once. He advised that the teen should try to get some "Me Time" at least once a day for at least an hour.

Now following the advice, the lanky limey was curled in bed, with the lamp dimly lit next to him on the bed side table. Next to the lamp was a cup of warm freshly brewed Lipton tea with milk, honey, and a bit of freshly squeezed lemon juice; Bakura's favorite, which sat there waiting for him to take a sip at any time. In his pale hands, a bright yellow book titled "How to Get Your Boyfriend Out of the Closet for Dummies" rested. He had picked up the book a few days ago at Borders while shopping at the mall with Marik. He'd said to himself that he didn't need a bloody book to insult his methods…But he was none the less curious about what its contents held. Besides, he thought that it might be a very interesting read if he ever got bored and was up for some light reading.

Satisfied with this arrangement, a slight smile curled onto his lips; something that happened so rarely that if you thought Kaiba killing puppies with his smiles was bad, then you wouldn't have the faintest idea of what Bakura's smiles were capable of. Making slight adjustments with his body trying to find his comfort spot, he lay down, opened the book, and then-

_BAM!_

Marik burst through the door like a hurricane. In his excitement he'd slammed the door open, hitting it against the wall; threatening to put a hole in it. The tall blond haired Egyptian then climbed on to the bed like a child (which in Bakura's opinion, Marik was like an uncontrollable toddler that was forced into the gorgeous body that he desired.) and jumped on it. "Hey Bakura!" said the midriff showing blonde in his nasally voice as he jumped up n' down. He was obviously trying to get the ancient spirit's attention.

Now disturbed from his efforts being destroyed once again, Bakura struggled to stay calm. It was as if the Gods were tormenting him. Every time he felt like he could have a moment of peace, it would be denied right away and Marik would be sent like a natural disaster, spoiling everything as usual. Letting out a slight "Ugh..." Bakura pursed his lips. _Stay in control._ He thought to himself. _Just ignore him. Just think of your happy place. _He continued to ramble on in his head, closing his eyes as he did so to make it easier to visualize. _The Pharaoh is dead, I've sent all those pathetic mortals to the shadow realm, and the world is now mine to dominate over. But then I screw the world and burn it to smithereens and then I'll watch it burn from a distance drinking a cup of tea as I watch it all crumble to pieces. As it turning to charcoal, I'll laugh like it was the funniest joke I'd ever heard…_

At ease once again, regaining his normal composure, Bakura looked at his hopping partner in crime. Believing that maybe if he indulged Marik with a little attention, he'd leave him. Though he couldn't help but stare for a bit as the tan boy's midriff was right in front of him, purple belly shirt flapping up and down revealing the rest of his torso, then covering it back up like a teasing whore. He quickly snapped himself out of the siren's trance (in other words, Marik's body tempting him to do naughty things). Finally releasing his mouth he let out a sigh and then asked in his normal annoyed tone "…What?"

It was then that Marik finally decided to stop jumping up and down. Instead he let himself fall in front of Bakura, faces now too close to ever considered a "safe" distance. They were so close that the pale boy could've just leaned in and press his pink lips with the teen Egyptian's dark ones…

Bakura was interrupted of his fantasies again when Marik spoke, his face showing the same excitement as a child on Christmas morning. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked gleefully, it was obvious that he was trying not to burst out with the answer to his own question. Bakura was utterly confused, there was nothing in particular that he could think of that was so special about the day. It hadn't been either of their birthdays, the annual evil council anniversary was weeks away, and it definitely wasn't Christmas. Also, the British boy was finding it extremely hard to concentrate with Marik so close that he could touch him…in the ways that he wanted. Blush was starting to taint his pale cheeks as he began to flush over his own descriptive imagination, under his breath he cursed to himself, swearing by Zorc that he'd have to murder someone if Marik saw the slightest bit of pink. Finally his mind formed a simple answer, and he slowly without really think about it, stated the obvious. "Uh…Monday?"

Marik then backed off and through his muscular arms in the air as if he were going to hill on a roller coaster. "Yes!" he cried in his nasal voice, satisfied that Bakura knew the answer. "And do you know what that means?" He seemed to be pressing Bakura, seeing if he could get another out of him, his eyes growing with excitement like a crazed fan girl when they get their hands on their first yaoi.

Bakura was now more confused that he wondered if Marik was trying to trick him into saying something stupid. He'd been in this type of situation before, and he didn't want to be part of some promotional video again. "By any chance, does this have anything to do with the Cyber-Monday thing we did back a long time ago?" He asked.

Marik's eyes then stopped growing, they seemed to shrink within seconds, and disappointment replaced his excitement, though his voice was still vigorous as ever. "No!" Marik stated exasperated. "Foolish Fluffy, of course this has nothing to do with Cyber-Monday." He said that last statement so "matter o' fact"; he almost succeeded in making Bakura feel like an ignorant child. Annoyed by Marik's attempt to make him feel inferior he sneered and tried to keep his temper down, repeating a mantra in his head. "Then enlighten me," he said, his voice sharp like a knife "What's so special about today?" Dark brown eyes attempting to burn holes into Marik.

Immune to his intense gaze however, Marik's face began to spring back up with joy. "I'm glad you asked," a big grin on the blonde's face. "Because you see today is…" he paused in the middle of his sentence, perhaps trying to add some sort of dramatic effect. Marik did enjoy his theatrics. "Wait for it…" he continued again, trying to fill in the sudden silence as he concentrated on finding the right moment to make his announcement. Bakura however was not impressed by any of this, and was about to pop the silly boy upside the head if he didn't finish his statement within the next ten seconds. But, when the Bakura started to raise his hand, ready to strike, Marik jumped up again like he was a spring released from being compressed. "MOVIE MONDAY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, eyes the size of dinner plates, a wide smile that went from ear to ear on his face, joy was bursting out of this boy like a firework! After this sudden burst however, Marik stood there for a second and then looked at his fluffy friend, proud grin still on his face. "Well that do you think?" he asked. "Go ahead and give me your opinion." He then sat himself down in front of Bakura, criss-cross apple sauce style, waiting expectantly to hear Bakura praise him.

To be honest Bakura had a lot of feedback, such as that Movie Monday was perhaps one of the most idiotic ideas he had ever heard, it was something only a moron would come up with, it had nothing to do with their plans to over throw the pharaoh; in short, it was completely pointless. But he knew better than share any of this with Marik. It would just lead to another mental meltdown and he'd have to sign up for more therapy sessions with doctor "what's-his-name". Instead, he decided to keep his mouth shut tight, pursing his lips.

Marik didn't have any patience for not being praised though. He decided to crawl over to Bakura (which made Bakura release his jaw a little as he watched him get closer again) and started poking his cheek with his tan index finger. "Aw come on Kura," he egged him on, using another one of the nicknames he'd randomly given him. "Don't be shy." His index finger continually jabbing the spirit's pale cheek, threatening to bruise it. "Go ahead and tell me how brilliant Movie Monday is. I know it's a lot to say, but if you could condense the long speech you probably have about how awesome I am and about how Movie Monday is the best day ever into about less than 5 minutes, that would be good. Because we still have to go to the video rental place. It's like the LAW of Movie Monday! I mean who has Movie Monday without going to the video store! That's just not right Bakura. And that's coming from me, the one who was like practically living literally underground all my life and-"

Marik rambling finally became too much for Bakura to handle. His only option for sanity now was to shut down the complete and utter nonsense at once. He finally slapped away Marik's finger before it could so much as brush its tip against the now sore cheek. "Shut up already!" Bakura shouted at him, his eyes burning with anger. This finally shocked Marik into becoming silent. Awestruck by his own success, Bakura remained silent too; he hadn't expected to quiet Marik down so quickly. But within about 5 seconds, Bakura broke the silence once more by introducing the sound of an "Ahem" as he cleared his throat, readying himself to speak. Marik took this the wrong way though, and began is endless rambling once more. "Ok fluffy," he began. "I'll shut up." He then removed himself from being near Bakura and moved to the opposite side of the bed, though he continued to face him. "I've been doing too much of the talking anyway. Ishizu says I'm too much of a chatter box. All I do is talk, talk, talk. She told me I talk people's friggen ears off. FRIGGEN EARS BAKURA!" Marik's excitement seemed to have gotten the better of him again, his speech became faster, like he had just eaten a ton of sugar and was at the peak of his high. "I haven't really talked a person's ear off before, but once I do, I will harness the power of talking peoples ears clean off and use that power against the pharaoh! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Without realizing it, Marik had once again gotten on his feet, his hands making gestures as he spoke with passion. "You know, this should totally be the next topic of my evil council of doom. We'll teach everyone how to talk people's ears off and then-"

Before he could say one more syllable, he was cut short again (or should I say long) by Bakura. "Marik," he growled at the hyper active boy. That was all it took to gain Marik's short attention span again.

Regaining himself, or whatever there was left to regain at all, Marik composed himself again, blushing a little out of embarrassment for another one of his sudden out bursts. "Oh right," he said rather awkwardly. "Sorry Fluffy…Uh…go ahead and say your speech. I promise I won't interrupt anymore." And to prove that he was good on his word, Marik covered his mouth with one of his own hands. With the other, he gave Bakura the thumps up to speak. Rubbing his temples, Bakura let out another sigh, along with a name. "Marik," he said once more.

"Yes Fluffy?" Marik replied back, subconsciously releasing his hand from his mouth. This gained him a share glare though. "Opps, sorry." He apologized quickly recovering his mouth, this time with both hands. The British boy couldn't believe the migraine he was receiving from all of this. He swore if Marik wasn't so cute, he would've gone away with him ages ago. Finally, he sufficed himself with another sigh and began to speak his mind, choosing his words carefully. "As much as I'd "Love" to celebrate "Movie Monday" with you," sarcasm flowing out of his mouth smoothly like a stream and adding air quotes here and there. "I must decline." He then picked his bright yellow book and started to read where he left off, hoping this would be enough of a hint that he didn't want him around.

Marik however was outraged by this. He tore his hands away from his mouth and slapped the rather thick "How to Get Your Boyfriend Out of the Closet for Dummies" book out of Bakura's pale hands and gripped his strong tan hands on to Bakura's hands. "WHY?" He demanded shaking Bakura vigorously as he did so.

"Marik calm down." Bakura said, his voice sounding shaky as he tried to pry Marik's hands off. Marik refused to let go and continued to shake him like a maraca. "Not until you give me an EFF-ing good reason why you don't want to watch a movie with me!" After a lot of struggling, Bakura finally managed to overpower Marik and pry his hands off of his shoulders. He then proceeded to grab the tan boy by the wrists enabling him from using his hands like pair of handcuffs. "There." He said through a deep breath, showing how difficult his efforts were. It was then Marik decided to change his methods drastically. His eyes grew wide and sad like a puppy's and whimpering could be heard coming out of his mouth. "No," Bakura said as he heard the whimpering start. "You're not going to guilt me into this." Bakura's dark brown eyes narrowed, his lips in a permanent scowl, showing that he would not be wavered. But the Egyptian boy's eyes just continued to grow, mouth forming into the cutest little puppy pout, whimpering gaining volume. It would only be a matter of time before he'd sprout a pair of dog ears and a tail to match. Bakura could feel himself start to become overpowered by his cuteness, but he refused to go down without a fight. "N-No!" He stammered. But this was enough to let Marik know that it was time to release his secret weapon. The blonde's purple eyes began to water up, threatening overflow with crocodile tears. The walls Bakura had spent time building finally came crumbling down, shattering any resistance he had left, leaving him defenseless; he had nothing left to do but to succumb to Marik's wishes as always. He released a deep breath. "Fine," he began wearily "I'll watch a stupid god damned movie with you." Each word tasted worse than the last, as if he were throwing up slugs with every syllable.

"Yay!" Marik cheered throwing his arms around the pale teen to embrace him. This caused Bakura to flush again as he felt Marik's body touching his, granted they were both clad in clothes, but it was enough to make the ancient spirit blush like a school girl. Though it wasn't exactly what he wanted to do, he forced himself to push Marik away. "Stop that." He ordered him half-heartedly. Clearing his throat once more, trying to rid himself of his notable new shade of pink, he spoke once more. "Now go bugger off so I can get out of bed, before I change my mind." Scowl returning to handsome face.

The purple clad teen was all too happy to oblige, he had what he wanted. "Ok then," He said smiling as he hopped off the bed. Before making his way to the door however, he turned his head back to Bakura, purple eyes looking into his dark chocolate ones. "Don't take too long. I'm not sure how long the video store is open for." And with that, he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Bakura sat there by himself for a minute before even attempting to move. Finally he decided that he had to get up and started to remove the blanket off him. It was then he realized that he was grateful Marik had only looked at his face and nowhere lower. "Bullocks." Bakura muttered, cursing to himself under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Movie Monday

Chapter 2

It hadn't taken Bakura too long to get out of bed. Around ten minutes at the most. He'd managed to change out of his pajamas and slip into his light blue skinny jeans, signature blue and white striped shirt, and his converse. The last thing he did was put on his long black trench coat. Once he was satisfied, he exited out of the room to meet up with his childish partner in crime.

The walk down the hall was quiet for the most part, except he could hear Marik talking to himself in the living room. Puzzled by this he went to go investigate. As he got closer and closer to the living room however, he could hear other noises. Noises that sounded like they were coming from a certain video game. Finally making his way to the living room, he found himself eyeing Marik who had propped himself infront of the computer, microphone headgear on as he went on rambling, mumbling about vampire related nonsense.

To grab his attention, Bakura simply let out a subtle yet still very obvious "Ahem." Taking note of the sound, the blonde slightly angled himself in the chair so then he could face him. "Oh good, you finally got out." He said before turning his gaze back at the computer screen.

The Brit decided that it would probably be best if he took a seat too. He sat down on the couch that was adjacent to the computer and looked at the back of his head. Blonde hair cascading down to his strong shoulders, underneath his ridiculous lavender shirt would reveal the ancient scriptures cut into him by his own father…Bakura shook his head at this. This was not the time for him to get distracted and fawn over the oblivious boy. He grunted, forcing himself to talk. "I thought we were going to Video Rental Store." He said nonchalantly. It had been the reason why he had even bothered dragging himself out of bed.

"Oh we are," Marik replied back, his head not turning away from the computer. "I was just bored waiting for you, so I thought I'd play some of this game." Marik continued to talk, but he turned himself around in the chair so he could face Bakura as he did so. "You know I haven't made a new episode of my let's play in awhile. I bet my fans are dying without them. Maybe I should make one for them."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at his pretty companion. "Aren't you recording while you're playing right now?" He inquired; making indications to Marik's recording headgear. "Yeah," Marik replied a little slowly, confused why Kura would ask him such a simple question. "So everything we've just said will be recorded and will be heard all over the internet?" Bakura added that last question to see if Marik would catch what he meant. Luckily he did. "No!" Marik interjected loudly. But then he started to become uncertain, his confidence lowering."Well actually…" he began again awkwardly. "…Frig." He finally ended, stumped by how Bakura had bested him once again.

Another sigh escaped from Bakura's lips (he seemed to be doing that a lot today). "Just delete the recording and don't save the game." He said bluntly as a suggestion. "But what about all my progress?" Marik gasped at the very thought, his mouth a gap in shock. Bakura was starting to feel his nerves stand on edge again. "You can get it all back later after we get back," he said through a strained tone, holding himself back from swearing up a storm. "Besides, you're the one who begged me to tag along with you to the video rental."

"I, MARIK ISHTAR, NEVER BEG!" Marik proclaimed, he was now on his feet staring at Bakura looking rather angry like he was about to throw a tantrum. Bakura could've sworn that he'd seen the boy even stomp his foot. But after catching a glimpse of the pale one rolling his eyes, Marik calmed down once again. "Let's just say I used my persuasive charms on you." He said as he removed his headgear, placing on the computer desk, not even bothering to put it in the drawer. After taking another minute to turn off the game and shut off the computer, he turned to his friend. "Kay, I'm all ready to go." Walking over to Bakura he used his right hand to grab Bakura's left and quickly helped him to his feet. "Come on Fluffy," He said with the same goofy smile on his face. "Time to get up."

Bakura was surprised by how Marik had willingly grabbed his hand and by his own instincts smacked it away hand away from his. This earned him a sad and confused look from his partner. "I could've gotten up on my own." He said gruffly, as if using that as an excusable cover up for his mistake. Marik seemed to accept it though and shrugged it off, his lips curling up into a cute little smile. "Well it's too late now," He chimed. He then managed to regain Bakura's hand and interlocked his tan fingers with Bakura's pale slender ones. "Let's go!" He said as he started dragging Bakura toward the door to the outside where his motorcycle was parked just outside of the apartment.

Being dragged along, Bakura could feel warmth building up in his cheeks, turning them into what he thought was a ghastly rosy red. He said quiet though, and continued to let Marik lead him into the outside. As long as it meant he was able to hold his hand for a little longer, he didn't mind at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Movie Monday

Chapter 3

Marik was the first to enter the Video Rental, bursting through the doors of the Blockbuster. Luckily for him, not too many people were around to gawk as he made his way down the movie racks filled with numerous DVD's that were collecting dust on the shelves; being totally neglected. Bakura followed him from behind, still a little shaky from the ride over. He hated the infernal motorcycle, but Marik insisted that it was their only way of transportation. So once again submitting into Marik's demands, he suffered through the long ride. If there was any conciliation to the ride over, it was that he had an excuse to wrap his skinny pale arms around the boy, embracing him tightly as if his life depended on it; which it did.

"Ooooh," Marik said as he beheld all the movies before him in awe. "I want this one, and this one, and oh that one!" Like a child in a candy store, Marik seemed to have been trying to get his Egyptian hands on any movie he saw with an interesting title on it. He plucked off movie after movie on the shelves, his arms getting full. Bakura couldn't help but face palm at this. Even the spirit of the ring knew that Marik would never be able to check out the plethora of films he held. "Marik," said Bakura addressing the boy as he continued to add to his collection of movies. "You do realize that you can only check-out a limited amount of movies."

Marik's jaw dropped at the sound of this. His shock was so apparent, that Bakura thought the poor boy was going to drop the multiple DVDs bundled in his arms. "But it's Movie friggen Monday." Marik whined to the thief. "Besides, the more movies I check out, the more money this place will be making." He argued some more. He then began to pluck movies of the shelves like ripe grapes, ready to be eaten. "Didn't you see the sign out there in the front of this place?" Marik continued his non-stop chatter. "It said this place was going out of business!"

Bakura thought that this would be a good time to intervene before Marik could begin another one of his random rants. He spoke up finally saying "Yes, but-"unfortunately of course, the British youth was denied his time to talk, being interrupted once more, for the umpteenth time. "I know!" Marik declared, practically shouting. "It's just terrible." The young Egyptian then looked very seriously at his partner, violet eyes looking intensely in the Brits brown ones. "You know what," he began in an almost serious tone, that even Bakura was almost convinced that Marik's immaturity had somehow been kicked out of a window, and was then replaced with what seemed like actual, dare he say it, maturity. "I've made up my mind." Bakura listened fully this time, curious about Marik was about to propose to him. Perhaps he'd come to his senses finally and was about to announce a cancelation on the whole Movie Monday thing personally.

"We're only getting movies here for our watching enjoyment!" And with that, Marik had a proud grin on his face, like a child who'd just made what they thought was the biggest accomplishment of their short life. While Marik was getting a big head over this though, Bakura went back to his normal disappointment. He knew he shouldn't have hoped that for once his air-headed partner would just suddenly put his feet on the ground. "Marik," Bakura strained to say without losing himself. "It took us practically an hour to get here in the first place." The white haired teen then looked at the child-like Egyptian. "Now, I don't think that's very practical." He was now starting to sound like a lecturing British Professor. ""Especially since there were about five other Hollywood Movie places that were a lot closer than this dump."

Marik let out another shocked gasp. "Bakura!" he exclaimed. "I am so disappointed in you." Marik then placed the movies down on the carpeted floor, freeing his arms so then he could place his hands on his hips. "Don't you care about the poor people who work here?" With that, Bakura let out an amused snort and crossed his arms, retorting back to Marik. "Not really. Actually I'd rather they'd all bugger off and do what they do best." He then narrowed his eyes slightly, and evil grin curling up on the corners of his lips like he had just thought up a nasty joke. "Die." That made Marik's eyes bulge in disturbed surprise and Bakura's smile just widened. "It'll save me the trouble of sneaking into their houses in the middle of the night and getting my hands dirty." The spirit finished, and looked at his hands like he was about to do something with them. Marik on the other hand, now had a look of disgust on his face at the thought of ever getting his hands dirty (who needs to get their hands all bloody when he had about a Kajillion Steve to do it for him?). The Egyptian just settled for a simple pout this time to show his displeasure and grumbled mostly to himself. "You're a big smelly non-movie watching jerk."

This just caused Bakura's smirk to grow slightly wider. "What would you expect, I'm an anime villain." He then looked toward Marik again. "As are you." Marik bit his lip, probably out of petty frustration. This made him look more like a vexed teenage girl. "Well…I still like watching movies…" Marik replied pretty lamely. "Besides, Pegasus watches the spice girls movie all the time." The blonde teen then looked down at the floor where he left his stack of movies. He then bent over slightly to pick them back up, causing his shirt to slide up a little; enough to see the bottom lines of the ancient scriptures. Leaving Bakura again at the mercy of his accursed perverted mind. Bakura forced his eyes look up at the ceiling, though his eyes had a strong desire to disobey him and look at the gorgeous boy bent over in front of him. Luckily for the Brit, Marik didn't take too long to get back up. Once he had all the movies in his grasp, he started playing them back, not in any particular order, but he put them back all the same.

"He doesn't just watch it though," Bakura stated quickly as if he'd just released a breath he had been holding back. He was trying to regain the conversation; perhaps it would distract his mind a little. "Pegasus uses it for his evil purposes at least. That movie is torture on a cursed tape. Now Marik, I suggest you pick a movie and-"His jaw dropped suddenly as he caught sight of Marik doing another stupid act. Everything that Bakura had just said seemed to have just gone through one of Marik's ears and out the other like a breeze in a dark, empty tunnel. Sifting through movies, Marik plucked the movies once again, looking at their titles briefly, but instead of keeping it, he'd chuck it over his shoulder to fall violently on to the floor. "No, nope, no way, Na uh…" He continued to mumble to himself like this. "Marik!" Bakura shouted at him as he witnessed all of this. The blonde didn't even stop his actions, though he did reply back with a dead zombie like tone "What?" Bakura couldn't believe this, it was as if Marik was testing his patience. The white haired teen then bent over picking up the discarded movies one by one. "Are you trying to get us kicked out?" The albino hissed. "You don't just toss movies like-Ah!" At that moment, Bakura's face was met with a hit from another chucked movie. That was the last straw; Bakura swore he was going to wring the Egyptian boy's neck. His pale hands were just right position to strange Marik from behind, he was going to move in quietly.

"Whoa!" Marik suddenly burst out again. This shocked Bakura and he quickly dropped his hands and hid them behind his back as the blonde started to turn around and face him. "Look what I found!" Marik exclaimed his face filled with joy as he shoved a new movie into Bakura's pale face. The dark brown eyes of the spirit quickly saw the bolded title on the display DVD case. _"Free Willy" _was the title of it. But there was something odd written in small print of the film case in the bottom right corner. _"Warning must be at least 18 or older to watch this gay porno."_ Bakura became extremely shocked by the corner label and looked at his partner in utter confusion, his eye brows raised pretty high. "Uh Marik…" he began awkwardly. "Do you know what movie this is?"

Marik now looked a little bemused by what Bakura asked him. "Phht, yeah." He replied. "I've only watched it like, a million times." Bakura's disbelief began to grow even more; he could feel his cheeks slightly warm up."R-Really?" Bakura stuttered back, feeling like an idiot. "Yeah, I watched all four of them." His blonde partner said nonchalantly. "Wait," Bakura started again, his face slightly pink now. "There are four of them!" If it wasn't for Bakura's erect hair and his deeper raspier voice, his nervousness could've made you mistake him for his host Ryou.

"Yeah," Said the blonde in a sort of "no durr" tone. "Geez Bakura, did you live under a rock or something?" Bakura was still in disblief about the whole thing, how could Marik get away with watching this movie and still claim to be straight? "No, it's just that-" The pale boy teen began, but was once more interrupted by the tan one. " That's it, we're getting thia movie!" Marik decreed without so much as a secong thought, assuming he could manage a second thought without getting off tract. Bakura's face was now reder than a tomato, letting of a pathetic "What!" as he watched Marik make his way over to the movie check out. Bakura quickly stopped Marik though, grabbing him by the shoulder. Then when Marik turned his head slightly in confusion to his friend, Bakura spoke. "Marik," He began, a little exasperation in his voice, "You're not even old enough to check out this movie." This just left Marik to give him a more confused look. "What the frig are you talking about Fluffy?" He asked his partner, though it was obvious he meant it as a retorical question, since he answered it himself. "Of course I am. I think I know my PG-rated Warner Brothers movies about killer whales when I see them." Now it was Bakura's turn to look confused. "Wait…What?" was all Bakura could manage to say, his brain starting to lose focus after learning the truth of the whole matter. "I mean really Bakura," Marik started off again. "I'm surprised that you've never watched this movie. I would've thought that maybe your host would've watched it, but I guess he has no taste in movies." Though even in the back of his head where Ryou was in his soul room, not exactly happy about Marik's opinion over his movie choices, Bakura let out a sigh. He now realized that Marik hadn't seen the fine print in the corner, and was only getting excited over the similar title. "Something wrong Kura?" Marik asked, noticing the sigh.

Bakura then shook his head, and then had an instantly sneaky thought. "No, there's nothing wrong." He answered his childish tan friend. "Here," He said, slipping the movie out of Marik's golden tan fingers. "Why don't you go to the motorcycle and wait, while I go check out this movie." He suggested. Marik wasn't sure, his face still had the confused look on it. "You sure?" Marik asked him, as if not sure if he should trust Bakura with the movie. "Yes," Bakura replied back, noding with a sly grin on his face. "It's the least I can do since you've shown me the true spirit of Movie Monday."

"I did?" Marik asked puzzled at first. "I mean, of course I did!" Marik said feeling very proud, though without knowing he had just fallen into Bakura's deceptive trap. Bakura then started shoving Marik towards the door, trying to get him out of the place before he could discover his true intensions. "Now," He said, pushing Marik toward the exit gently. "Just run along and I'll meet you out there soon." Marik finally started walking himself then and turned to face Bakura, an innocent smile on his face. "Kay then, see you out there." Marik then made his way out of the store to go wait by his motorcycle. Bakura then watched as his partner in crime moved along outside, catching a quick glance at Marik's butt. The old spirit then smirked and chuckled as he made his own way to the checkout counter. Things had turned around in favor now, perhaps Movie Monday would be fun after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Movie Monday

Chapter 4

The door to Marik and Bakura's flat was having a rather lovely day. Things were normal, quiet, and peaceful. No one came knocking on it with their hard knuckles, not a single burglar trying to force their way in. Nope, none of that nonsense. The door had been content where it was, waiting for the return of its owners. It had only been a couple hours since the plain white door had been used and locked once more by the white haired boy with a split personality, and the overly curious tan boy.

Waiting patiently to be of use again, it noticed the return of the two. The tan one was being loud, which was normal, except it seemed that he was more enthusiastic. The tan one ran up to the door, while the pale one, seeming to be in his doom and gloom personality trudged his way to the door, pretending to have the same enthusiasm. The door remained silent, as doors are not blessed with mouths to talk with. In its silent stalking of the two, the door couldn't help be curious about the tan one. For the tan one wasn't holding the key, but was gesturing to the grumpy pale one to watch him carefully. Seeing the tan one lift up one of his long legs, the door had no idea what he was about to do with it. But then it heard the tan one shout out "THIS IS EGYPT!" and quickly shot his leg at the door. The force of the tan one's foot caused the door; to feel so much pain that it was forced to open up. It couldn't believe the random cruelty it had just received after being such a good and loyal door for the two…

"Awww yeah!" Marik shouted after Sparta or in his words "Egypt" kicking the door open. He threw his fist up toward the sky, and then looked at his friend. "Did you see that Bakura?" Pride could be heard deeply in his nasally voice. "I totally just showed that door whose boss." Marik was now doing a little victory dance to celebrate his "accomplishment", chuckling with pride as he did so. Bakura however just rolled his brown eyes toward Marik still wondering how on earth his companion could possess such energy and spirit. If Marik we're a source of energy, the world probably wouldn't have to worry about conserving electricity for there'd be more than enough to last for an eternity and then some. "Indeed." Was all the Brit said, practically sighing once more as he walked into the flat, closing the door after Marik finally came inside. He thanked Zorc that Marik hadn't managed to break the door with his latest stunt. He didn't want to have to get stuck with the landlord giving him crap about paying for the repairs.

Still surging with energy, the Egyptian boy jumped on to the couch and started to make himself comfortable. "Come on Bakura!" Marik said, still in a jittery mood. "Put in the movie! Play it!" Marik was now practically bouncing in his seat in anticipation. Bakura couldn't help but chuckle, he knew that he was going to enjoy this. "Impatient are we?" He said, his voice teasing with its smooth tone, a smirk curling on his lips as he eyes the boy. Marik was growing impatient though, and he just crossed his arms saying "Just play the friggen movie already." Bakura did as he was told, not minding at all since it was what he had wanted to do the whole time. He kneeled before the television and pressed the button on the DVD player, turning it from its normal red light, to green, giving it life again. The disk insert then opened up for him, waiting to be of some use for once. The Pale boy just smirked, and then took his time placing the DVD into the player. The player then ate the disk and started reading it, taking its time to load the play the movie.

Satisfied with his efforts, Bakura walked over to the couch and took his own seat on the opposite side away from his hyper companion. Marik however, took this chance to move over to Bakura, until he was practically snuggling the albino. Feeling Marik's warmth, Bakura felt a bit of warmth on his face. He then looked at his blonde friend, eyebrow raised high. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it; on the contrary, he wouldn't have minded getting up close and personal with the boy. But, for Marik to get this close to him so willingly, he couldn't help but wonder what his friend was up to. He'd been peculiarly getting very close to him after all, as if taking any opportunity he could get. Bakura was already starting to curse the gods if this was just another joke they were pulling on him.

However, Marik seemed to be as flustered as him, a slight blush showing on his golden tan face. "W-What?" Marik blurted out when he saw Bakura looking at him. "I'm just cold, and you're kind of warm." He continued to say, his nasally voice becoming more shrill. "That's all!" he exclaimed, as if trying to prove a point. "N-Now don't get any ideas." Finally he stuttered his last statement. Bakura couldn't help but be amused by the boy's sudden embarrassment. The white haired teen let out sigh, small smirk creeping on his face. "Because you're "totally straight" right?" Bakura teased his partner.

Marik nodded his head vigorously. "Exactly." Was all the tan boy said to him as a quick answer. Bakura then looked at the blonde, thinking about how cute he looked trying to be convincing. "Alright then," the white haired one began, deciding to play along with the Egyptian. "Tell me this. Why didn't you grab the blanket over on the other side of the couch if you were cold?" The spirit's smirk grew. This just caused Marik's face to turn a deeper shade of pink. "Oh…" was all the pretty boy could think to say, his mind finding it difficult to come up with an acceptable excuse. "Well I just forgot about it…?" Marik sounding more like he was asking a question then giving a good excuse. Lucky for him though Bakura was willing to take the lie, smirk not disappearing from his face. "Sure you did." The Brit replied, letting sarcasm fill his voice, his dark chocolate brown eyes rolling slightly.

Marik made a quick dash for the blanket though, grabbing it and wrapping it around himself quickly as if it would serve as protection. He was surprised though when his pale friend spoke once more. "Well that hardly seems fair." Marik heard the thief say. He then met Bakura's eyes with a confused look. "What if I'm cold too?" Bakura asked, watching the blonde for any type of reaction. Marik just snorted back though replying back "You're always cold." Bakura found this rather amusing, seeing as how this was obviously a contradiction to what the boy had said earlier, but he didn't let it show. Bakura then got a little closer to Marik, and whispered a single word into his tan ear. "Exactly." The boy blushed at the sudden closeness; he also bit his lip, as if unwilling to let Bakura have his own share of the blanket. But with a single sigh, Marik gave in. "Fine," He groaned as he wrapped the blanket around Bakura. "You happy now?" He asked, glaring at the other teen. Bakura just let another smirk crawl up onto his lips. "Very." He replied, letting small chuckles escape afterwards.

The Egyptian's blush just worsened and he looked away from the ancient spirit, as if trying to hide it, instead he looked toward the T.V. screen. "Just start the friggen movie already Binky Boy." Marik said, practically pouting and grumbling, obviously not enjoying being teased. "Alright then," Bakura said grabbing the DVD player remote that rested on the coffee table. "Just remember that you asked for this." And then with a single press of a button, the television screen sprang to life. Chuckles were now leaving Bakura's mouth, as if he had just heard a funny joke. This made Marik turn his attention toward him, an eyebrow raised high. "What's so funny?" He asked, not wanting to miss out on the joke. Bakura however just shook his head and murmured through a sly smile. "Oh nothing…" More chuckles followed afterwards. Still confused Marik turned his eyes toward the screen then, a little unsettled by Bakura's chuckling. "Ok then…" He said awkwardly as he waited for the opening credits to appear.

Making himself, comfortable again, Marik decided to rest his head on Bakura's shoulder, as if trying to use him as a human pillow. "I love this movie." Marik said quietly, a smile on his face. Bakura tried to suppress another chuckle. "I'm sure it will be rather amusing." He said, as if leaving a subtle hint that he knew his companion would probably never catch. Suddenly the opening title of the movie "Free Willy" flashed on the screen in big, bold letters. Upon seeing this, Marik's excitement was once again aroused and he burst out like a child again saying "It's starting!" A huge spastastic smile on his face. Bakura then put a finger to Marik's lips, saying "Shh, just be quiet." After removing his pale slender finger from the boy's lips, Marik had a slight blush on his face again replying with an almost inaudible "Ok…"

Together they sat there watching the movie as the opening title sequence began to fade from the television screen to the beginning of the movie. However, there was something off about the beginning that even Marik noticed. There were no scenes of jumping killer whales that lasted for about two minutes, but instead there was fade into a scene with a sandy beach, and two men who were walking down the shore as the waves clashed against the land. The two men on the shore were considerably hot, their Hawaiian shirts unbuttoned way passed the point of douchey looking, showing off their bare well chiseled chests.

"I don't remember this part…"Marik said looking at the screen mixed emotions, predominantly confusion. "Um," Bakura started, trying to think of a good excuse to distract his blonde partner with so they could continue watching. "Must be a remake, or something." The Brit admitted later to himself that he probably could've done a lot better with coming up with a more convincing lie on the spot, but it seemed that the Egyptian was willing to buy into anything he said. With a hesitant nod the blonde continued to look at the screen at the two men as they continued to walk down the shoreline now seeming to get closer. "Yeah," he said practically to himself. "That must be it." And with that Marik let out a few nervous sounding laughs while staring at the two men on the screen.

Through his purple eyes with his perfect anime 20/20 vision, Marik watched the two guys on the screen got real close. He witnessed the younger looking, more playful of the two have a mischievous smile curl up on his pink lips. The younger one then got closer to the slightly older one, faces closer than ever. It was very predictable what was going to happen next, and Marik began to become more and more nervous, yet he refused to look away from the T.V. To Marik's relief however, the younger man had set up the closeness to be a distraction from his true intension, raising his hand, the boy-like one tapped the back of the other man's head, laughing as he started to run away down the beach crying "You're it!" The other not taking too long to register what had happened, sprinted down the beach to catch up, only to be alluded again and again by is agile and sleek beach buddy. Their chase lasted for awhile, like friendly a game of cat and mouse.

Finally turning his head from the screen for a bit, Marik looked toward Bakura, perhaps to find some reassurance to continue watching if he was just as nervous as him. To his dismay, Bakura seemed to be enjoying himself as his dark brown as stared at the screen, his pale head resting on his knuckles, a satisfied smile could be clearly seen on his face. Looking at the television again, it was clear to see that the man who had been pronounced to be "it" had now finally caught up with his prey. But he didn't just tag the other back, oh no that wasn't good enough. Like an American football player, the older man tackled his young companion into the sand. Both were wrestling, laughing as they struggled for dominance over one another. Obviously becoming more unsettled over all of this, Marik began to fidget a little while wrapped in the blanket. "So," The blonde began awkwardly, a frown now forming on Bakura's face as he heard the nasally boy interrupt the movie. "I wonder when that whale is going to show up." Attempting to with hold another sigh, the ancient spirit looked to his young Egyptian friend. "I'm sure it'll show up soon," he replied back, brown eyes rolling a bit with annoyance. "Now shut it and just watch the movie."

Silence filled the room again besides the sound of the two movie characters still playfully wrestling over who was topping. Bakura almost let himself believe that maybe Marik had listened to him for once after a few moments of blessed peace and quiet. But as usual, this was short lived as the tan boy insisted on opening his mouth again, perhaps deciding that he had been silent long enough. "You know, maybe I should go make some popcorn," Marik began to say, his voice sounding a little uneasy. "I mean what's the point of watching a movie without snacks?" He was starting to sound like he was justifying his excuses to be valid. "…And I am getting kind of thirsty, so I think I'll go grab something from the fridge too." Unwrapping himself from the blanket, Marik tried to put his escape plan into action. Unfortunately for him, Bakura grabbed his arm before he could get away quick enough, his plans being foiled once again. Smirking up at him, Bakura looked at Marik, getting some satisfaction out of seeing his surprised expression. "No, don't trouble yourself," the Brit said to the blonde, smirk growing bigger as he spoke. "I'll go get the snacks. You just enjoy the movie." Standing up, Bakura removed himself from the blanket and placed Marik back on the couch. The white haired teen then made his way over to the kitchen to go acquire the appropriate snacks.

Marik sat there on the couch frozen for a second, and then watched as Bakura left him behind to suffer through the movie alone. Hysterics now taking over a little heightening his voice Marik called out to ask the albino. "Aren't you going to pause the movie?" From the kitchen, Bakura simply chuckled as he could clear hear the weakness cracking through Marik's voice. "Well I don't see much point in that." He replied, now opening the pantry and scavenging through it to find a pack of microwavable popcorn. "But I got this movie so then you could enjoy it with me." Marik responded, refusing to lose the argument.

Still continuing his search through the pantry, Bakura didn't mind butting heads with Marik again, seeing as he had the upper hand. "Correction," He began as he grabbed a pack of buttery popcorn cornels. "I got the movie. Besides you said it was your favorite movie, so you should enjoy it." Marik sat there in the living room for about a few seconds trying to come up with a good come back; the result was not too brilliant. "But it's a remake." He whined weakly. Bakura sighed as he placed the popcorn bag in the middle of the microwave carefully then closed the mini-door, sealing it in the small contraption. "Exactly why you should watch it without interruption," the silver haired spirit retorted, as he pressed the buttons on the cooking machine, making it come to life as the small light popped on and began rotating the package. "Now just shut up and watch."

Sitting all alone in the living room defeated once again in the banter, Marik turned his attention the screen. "I'll just tell you what's going on then," the blonde said loudly so then Bakura could hear him. "Just so then you don't feel like you missed anything."

Grabbing a pair of tea bags out of the cupboard above his head, Bakura sighed as he began brewing some tea with Ryou's personal tea kettle which the innocent host had made during one of his therapeutic pottery sessions (If living with Marik caused Bakura to have mental stress, you could only imagine how poor little Ryou could barely fair having to live with both of them constantly). "Fine," the old thief said as he began brewing the tea over the stove. "What do you see?"

Awkwardly watching, Marik began to describe everything he saw on the screen. "Uh," he began, not sure where to begin. "Ok, well those two guys on the beach, they're now wrestling each other on the ground. I mean, this is kind of a violent for a children's movie. Though, I personally think that that one guy who hit the other behind the head totally deserves it." Settling in more, perhaps the communication now soothing and breaking the tension for him, Marik became more relaxed with his speech. "That's just crazy, who goes around hitting people on the back of their heads and then runs away screaming "You're it!" That's just ridiculous, it's just asking for trouble. Especially since the other guy is way bigger than him-"Stopping him in mid-sentence, Bakura decided to interrupt Marik before he could turn the conversation into another one of his random rants. "We get it Marik," he said hearing the microwave beep indicating that the popcorn had been cooked. "Anything else you'd like to report?" asking as he removed the popcorn, letting it cool on the counter before opening the package to empty it of its contents.

"Oh right," the Egyptian blonde continued his narration from the living room. "Well the bigger guy seems to the tagging guy pinned down on the ground. I guess that makes him "it". Wait, what the frig is he doing?" Marik then stared intently at the screen, purple eyes glued to the two men. "Why did he take that guy's shirt off? I mean they were already wearing those button shirts even more douche than normal. It wasn't even unbuttoned on the top, no; they were opened all the way. Wait, now the bigger guy took off his own shirt." Marik then shook his head a little in disgust as he noticed how badly tanned the bigger guy actually was. "Man, you can really tell that tan is fake." He said his voice filled with exaggeration. "It's even worse than min- I mean that girl from the first two transformer movies, Shia Labeouf."

Hearing Marik almost admit to having a genuine spray on tan, Bakura began to chuckle. "Really?" he asked. Even though he knew he wouldn't see it, Marik nodded his head vigorously still looking toward the screen. "Yeah," he said, his voice rising again. "You got to come see this. It's like he's an orange." Marik started to laugh, like he had just heard a joke about foxy boxes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was orange scented. Oh gee, now what are they-"

Nearly done brewing the tea, the ancient thief took note of the Egyptian boy's sudden silence. Pulling out two mugs from the cupboard Bakura became more concerned as the silence continued for longer than ten seconds. Pouring the boiling hot tea into mugs (These were also special mugs that Ryou had made to go along with the teapot he's made during one of his sessions by the way) he decided to inquire the boy to make sure everything was alright. "Marik, are you alright?" waiting anxiously for a response. It took some time (and that I mean only about 5 seconds at most) for Marik to reply back. "I think we got Twilight by mistake…" was all the blonde could say as he watched in horror at the screen.

Raising his right eyebrow high, Bakura looked toward the direction of the living room, confused by what the heck his partner could've meant by that. "Why would you say that?" the Brit asked as he tea bagged the two mugs. "That bigger guy with the ridiculous tan just started eating the other guy's neck." Marik answered back, his voice coming out slow as he said it like he was in a daze. "He must be a Vampire!" Upon hearing the blonde make that determination on his own, Bakura face palmed as he placed the contents of the popcorn bag into a large plastic bowl. "Marik that doesn't make sense." The spirit tried to use logic with his ditzy companion, a feat which might as well prove impossible. "You just said that guy had a tan, and that they're at the beach in the middle of the day. The last time I checked, vampires were pale, blood thirsty, creatures of the night." It was then Marik finally came up with something witty to say. "Like you?" He asked Bakura, laughing at his own diss. Bakura couldn't believe he'd just set himself up for that one, if Marik were in the Kitchen with him, he would've given him a sharp glare. "Sod off." Was all he managed saying without losing his temper, grabbing a tray from one of the counter cupboards.

"Anyway," Marik continued to talk, now waiting impatiently for Bakura's return from getting the snacks. "Just because he's a vampire, doesn't mean he can't be tan. I met this one vampire on my video game that was tan. He also had a funny accent. Sort of like yours but more annoying." Bakura rolled his eyes; this was in vain though since Marik wasn't able to see it. "Like you're one to talk." He said as he used his pale hands to place the food and drinks on the serving tray. "Hey!" Marik shouted toward the Kitchen, not happy with Bakura making fun of how he talked. "I don't even have an accent. Besides, even if I did, it'd be way better than yours and it would make me even sexier than I already am." Bakura was now shaking his head in disbelief, barely believing the conversation he was happy. Why couldn't they ever have a nice, decent, and relevant subject to talk about? But then he realized that Marik would be required to grow a well developed brain under all that pretty sandy blonde hair in order for that to ever happen.

"Anyway," Marik decided to take Bakura's silence as an invitation to continue on talking about tan vampires. "So yeah, the guy had a tan. I swear he must've had the tan gene. And Twilight vampires can go out in the day time. They just sparkle a lot." Picking up the tray, Bakura finally started making his way back to the living room, walking slowly over there so then he wouldn't spill anything. He decided that he might as well continue the conversation during the trip back. "Well is the guy sparkling?" He asked, blowing a few strands of silver hair out of his face. "Well no," Marik answered back sheepishly, sort of shrinking in his seat. "But he was sucking off that guy like a vampire." The British teen found it difficult not to laugh at that last statement, the tray sort of shaking from his struggle to not let out a few chuckles.

Tapping his tan finger on the edge of the couch and biting his lip, Marik was starting to become more impatient with waiting for Bakura; he didn't enjoy being alone for so long. "Would you hurry up?" He called to the pale teen. "I'm on my way," Bakura said, still making slow progress over to the living room. "Just be a little more patient." Practically bouncing on the couch, Marik looked anxiously around. "Well get over here, I think something is about to happen!" A smirk then curled up on Bakura's pale pink lips. "Oh, I don't doubt that." He said, allowing himself a few quiet chuckles.

Violet eyes glued back to the T.V. Marik let out a slight gasp."Ok, maybe he's not a vampire." Marik said correcting himself. "He might be a cannibal! He just went from that guy's neck and is now making his way down. He's trying to find a weak spot I think. He's just biting and licking the poor guy all over the place. The other guys letting out these terrible screams of pain and his hands are in the cannibal's hair. I think he's trying to pull him off before he can eat him. He's even cursing and dropping F-bombs a lot." Excitement pumping through the boy again, he sat up in his seat, fidgeting more as he continued watching. "This is a really inappropriate remake. Seriously, what kind of person would expose children to this? What happened to the media these days Bakura?" Bakura shrugged a little at that. "I wouldn't know." He said practically sighing. "I don't usually pay attention to the media, unless there's something about things I enjoy. Like mass murder, or even better genocide."

A look of disturbed disgust showed on the Egyptian's face as he crinkled his nose at the thought of his best friend's interests. "Eh," making a sort of gagging sound at the thought of all the gruesome sights of a messily killed person, along with the smell of death. To distract himself from these thoughts, Marik looked at the television yet again. "What the heck are they doing now!" He exclaimed in shock at what he was suddenly witnessing. "I don't know," Bakura called out to him. "You're supposed to be telling me remember?"

"OMG!" The blonde gasped. "He's taking that one guy's trunks off! That must be like…totally embarrassing. If someone ever did that to me, I wouldn't hesitate to stick my rod in them!" Not being able to hold it back any longer, Bakura finally let out a long hearty laugh that he'd been saving for awhile now. Marik didn't appreciate Bakura's sudden burst of laughter however. "There you go laughing again." Crossing his arms, you could tell that Marik was obviously not amused. "Is there something I'm missing out on? I demand you tell me. I hate it when I'm on the outside of an inside joke." Clearing his throat, Bakura was able to choke down a couple of his last laughs. "It's nothing," he said trying to assure Marik as he controlled his laughter. "You probably wouldn't find it that funny anyway."

"You have a really bad sense of humor don't you?" Marik asked, not exactly satisfied with the Brit's answer. "Just go back to telling me what's going on in the movie." Bakura said, starting to regain his annoyance toward the boy. "You know we wouldn't have had this problem if you had just paused the movie to begin with." The sandy blonde pointed out. A scowl now on his face, Bakura growled in a lower more threatening tone saying his name. "Marik..."

"Ok, ok, no need to get all mad fluffy." Marik said, understanding that he was in the warning stage. "So back to my movie narration. The Cannibal got that guy's trunks off. I can't believe they didn't even bother to censor that guy's junk. Lousy editors were too lazy. I bet they weren't even thinking of those poor kids, rotting their brains." Almost back to the living room, surely taking his time, the popcorn and tea probably near the point of being cool by now, Bakura decided to add his own comment. "Perhaps it's an uncut version." He suggested, adding another lie about the true contents of the movie. "This movie is terrible!" Marik interjected. "They haven't even gotten to the whale yet. You see, this is why they should never remake already perfect classics-…"

Finally, after spending so much time returning from the kitchen with the tray of snacks and tea, Bakura made it all the way to the living room. However, instead of seeing an impatient Marik who would pester him about why he took forever to get back, and that he was starving for popcorn, and then proceed to complain over the tea being cold, he was met with a frozen Marik, purple eyes staring blankly at the screen. Putting the food down on the coffee table, Bakura waved his pale hand in front of Marik's glassy eyes. "You ok in there?"

"My eyes," Marik said through a traumatized tone. "They're burning." Confused over what the blonde meant, he turned his head to follow the purple clad teen's gaze. Following Marik's sight, he saw what he had been hoping to get too since checking out the movie. "This is definitely NOT Free Willy." Marik said, if he wasn't in so much shock of seeing the two men now EFF-ing each other, he would've shouted. Bakura didn't seem to care (as usual) about what was happening on their T.V. screen. He simply sat next to Marik as he had done previously and took a sip of almost cold tea. This earned him a bewildered look from the purpled eyed boy. "How can you be so calm about this?" He questioned the white haired teen. "We got the wrong EFF-ing movie!"

Bakura thought it was about time that he let the cat out of the bag. "I know," he said calmly as he continued to watch, grabbing the plastic bowl of popcorn and handing it to the Egyptian. "Popcorn?"

Marik just stared at the bowl of popcorn, neither taking it, nor refusing it. In fact, Marik didn't say a work for longer than ten seconds (a new record). Bakura released another sigh, putting the bowl back on the coffee table. "You know," he began, running one of his slender fingers through his long white hair awkwardly. "You don't need to continue watching if you don't think you can handle it-"To his surprise, he was cut off in mid speech again. "Who said I couldn't handle it?" Marik asked him, sounding a bit insulted at the almost completed statement. Bakura eyed the tan boy curiously. "Oh well I just assumed-"

"You should never assume things about people." Marik once again interrupted his British friend. "Especially if it's me. Now give me that popcorn." The blonde then plucked the popcorn from off the coffee table and began noming on some of its buttery contents. Bakura's expression was filled with confusion; this was not the type of reaction he had expected out of Marik at all. "You're seriously going to watch the rest this movie?" The old spirit of the ring asked the young Egyptian. "Yes," Marik answered back, continuing to eat the popcorn. "But don't get the wrong idea. I'm only watching this because I'm here to show my support." This farther confused Bakura, his expression clearly stating it. "I know that you're…well you know." Marik continued awkwardly, trying to make his explanation a little more clear, though it was obvious he was trying to bail himself out of saying one simple word. "So I'm going to watch this movie with you to show that I accept you." Marik's normal goofy smile then appeared on his face as he looked at his white haired friend. Blush rose on the albino's cheeks as he heard all of this being said to him. Bakura, too embarrassed to face his partner in crime, turned his face away and sneered a little, grumbling a simple "Whatever…" to hide his true feelings. Though he was a master at hiding his emotions on the outside, Bakura could not deny the fact that he felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach at that very moment…


End file.
